Afinar
by sonrais777
Summary: Marinette no era buena en música, era terrible. Pero al fin había encontrado un instrumento que sí podía tocar muy bien gracias a Luka.


**Hola a todos! Gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer algo de esta linda pareja, y no, como digo aún estoy 50 y 50 con Adrien y Luka, no presionen. XD**

 **Pero antes de que lean este pequeño one-shot quisiera decir unas palabras. Algunas personas me han criticado por escribir de Luka, y quiero decir… si no les gusta no lo lean. He recibido mensajes y reviews que prefiero gnorar, y en serio, son molestos, y eso que soy gentil en no decir lo que me han puesto. Y bueno, quizás no lo sepan pero yo escribo lo que me gusta ;D Así que si se me ocurre escribir Adrinette, MariChat, Lukanette o hasta un trío entre Adrien, Luka y Marinette lo escribiré… oigan que eso último no me suena mal Lukadrinette… ME GUSTA! Pero en fin. Si no les gusta las parejas o los ships no lean. Respeten la escritura y el trabajo de los escritores. Pero bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes! Y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Afinar.

Capítulo único.

Nunca se le había dado muy bien la música, claro que como todos había tocado la flauta en la escuela primaria, con mucha practica y con tapones para los oídos para sus padres hasta que lograba tocar notas decentes.

Pero no era lo mismo.

Muchos de sus amigos sabían tocar. Adrien tocaba el piano, Nino tenía su tornamesa, Alya tocaba la flauta muy bien, dato que aseguró cuando fue Rena Rouge, Rose los platillos, Juleka el bajo, hasta Chloe sabía tocar el violín. ¿Pero y ella? Chloe se había reído cruelmente de su falta de habilidad musical cuando anunció a toda la clase que acompañaría a Adrien a tocar en un evento privado.

Así que había recurrido a la única persona capaz de ayudarle: Luka.

Dos años habían pasado desde que lo conocía, así que cuando le pidió ayuda este aceptó gustoso.

Por ello ese fin de semana fue a su casa, Luka le mostró algunos acordes con la paciencia y serenidad necesaria. Tan cerca del otro, tan a gusto, que cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Marinette había encontrado el instrumento perfecto.

Marinette lo tomó ante la mirada atenta de Luka. Y debía admitir que estaba nerviosa al principio, pero pronto comenzó a tocar. Debía afinar el instrumento un poco, así que sus manos se movieron buscando el mejor acorde. Al principio tímida por no saber qué hacer, cerró los ojos un momento como Luka le había dicho, concentrándose en tacto y oído. Y lo escuchó, una buena nota.

Con más confianza en sí misma realizó un movimiento de muñeca y sonrió al escuchar ese sonido tan dulce que comenzaba a gustarle.

Quería escuchar más, el sonido era casi hipnótico. Luka le daba instrucciones igualmente maravillado por su descubierta destreza y habilidad.

Un movimiento de muñeca, un apretón y sus dedos finos producían una melodía que dejó a Luka anonadado.

Pero se quedó sin aliento cuando comenzó a usar su boca. Aprendía rápido. Marcando una armonía perfecta que hacia estallar el corazón de ambos, atrapados en aquella música que hacia vibrar su interior. Hasta que, desesperado, Luka la detuvo.

-¡Basta!... Basta, por favor.

Ella se separó casi tan agitada como él por haberse dejado llevar por el sonido.

-¿Por qué me detienes? ¿No te gusta?- el joven tragó duro sintiendo la garganta seca.

-C-Creo que eres un prodigio, Marinette.- sonrió obteniendo una radiante sonrisa de parte de ella.- Pero creo que esto no podrías tocarlo en un recital.

Marinette rió a lo bajo.

-Yo opino lo contrario.- dijo pasando su dedo por la punta de su ahora instrumento favorito y Luka apretó los labios ahogando un gemido.- Me gusta el sonido que provoca. ¡Ah!- Luka la tomó por sorpresa, poniéndola de espaldas sobre la cama y con Luka, ahora sonriendo divertido, al ver su cara roja.

-Ahora me toca a mí afinarte Marinette. Y después, daremos un concierto privado.- de ser posible la cara de Marinette enrojeció más pero le sonrió de vuelta rodeando con sus brazos su cuello.

-¿Solos tú y yo?

-Siempre.

Marinette sintió su corazón hincharse ante tal hermosa promesa. ¿Que importaba si no podía tocar un instrumento musical? Tenía a un guapo novio que podía hacerlo mejor que cualquiera. Tocando las cuerdas de su corazón y afinarla de los pies a la cabeza, para estar en perfecta sintonía con esa perfecta canción de amor.

….

 **Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review! Nada de tomatazos! Y nos leemos en la siguiente! Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


End file.
